La Agente de SHIELD y el Soldado de Invierno
by Yami Wesker
Summary: Yami, una agente de SHIELD, se cruza con él. Un hombre torturado por la vida, perdido en el tiempo: El Soldado de Invierno. TODOS LOS DERECHOS DE LOS PERSONAJES SON DE MARVEL, EXCEPTO YAMI.
1. Introducción

**Nota de la autora:** Hola! he decidido escribir una nueva historia tras haber acabado la de Loki. Espero que os guste. Este primer capitulo es una introducción a la historia y a mi personaje, ¿ok? Sí, ya sé que es un rollo pero es necesario.

* * *

Ser agente de SHIELD nunca había sido fácil pero, después de que Hydra saliese a la luz, todo era mucho peor. El mundo se estaba yendo a la mierda con una facilidad asombrosa.

* * *

Yo entré a formar parte de SHIELD cuando tenía 18 años. Hubo un ataque terrorista en mi ciudad, era algo tan heavy que incluso vinieron el Capitán América e Iron Man… pero una bomba detonó y lo destruyó todo. Yo sobreviví, aún no sé cómo me encontraron entre los escombros.  
Lo perdí todo de golpe y plumazo: mi familia, mi vida y mis amigos eran cenizas, humo, nada. Estando en el Hospital no sabría decir cuántas veces pensé en acabar con mi propia vida, algunas veces lo intenté pero era una cobarde, jamás llegué más allá de algunos cortes profundos en las muñecas.  
Los médicos me ataron al darse cuenta de mi automutilación y comenzaron a tratarme como a una loca, incluso me mantuvieron ingresada una vez estuve curada de mis heridas físicas.  
Mis días se fueron convirtiendo en rutina: los enfermeros me aseaban, me alimentaban a la fuerza y después venía el doctor a preguntarme como me encontraba. Algunos días solamente lo ignoraba, otros respondía bien y otros días le respondía mal, muy mal.  
Un día como otro cualquiera, tras mi aseo y desayuno forzado, uno de mis salvadores llamó a mi habitación y apareció con un pequeño ramo de flores.  
\- ¡Hola! ¿Puedo pasar?.- preguntó Steve Rogers desde la puerta.  
Me quedé muda al verlo, ¿qué hacía él aquí? Muchas veces lo odié por salvarme, si yo hubiese muerto… Me mordí el labio ante la réplica mordaz que quería salir, puse una mueca y asentí. Mi curiosidad ganó a mi odio o enfado.  
\- ¡Gracias!.- dijo él, entrando en la habitación y depositando las flores en la mesa al lado del cabecero de la cama.  
Se quedó mirando mis ataduras, hacía dos semanas de mi último intento fallido pero, desde aquella, los médicos decidieron no arriesgarse conmigo y me tenían atada todo el tiempo.  
\- No te pedí que me sacases de allí.- le dije apretando los dientes.- Debería haber muerto, como todo el mundo pero no, ahora estoy sola y me tratan como a una loca, ¿es eso mejor?  
\- Sigues viva.- comentó llanamente, mirándome a los ojos.  
\- No me sirve de mucho…- murmuré.- Quiero salir de aquí.  
Steve Rogers me miró fijamente, analizándome. Yo lo miré también de vuelta, era el típico guaperas de serie americana, el que trae a todas las chicas suspirando por él locas de amor… No a mí.  
\- ¿Por qué ha venido aquí, Capitán?.- le pregunté con recochineo, tenía curiosidad por saber qué había traído al héroe fósil en persona, con toda su apretada agenda, a verme.  
\- Quiero saber qué harás de tu vida cuando salgas de aquí.- comentó, sentándose en la silla al lado de la cama.  
\- ¿Crees que voy a salir de aquí?.- pregunté, soltando una carcajada forzada y sonriéndole con malicia.  
\- Si sigues portándote como una demente, no.- sentenció muy serio.- Irás a un manicomio.  
\- Tal vez esté mejor allí o simplemente, cuando me suelten, me cortaré las venas de una vez.- dije, encogiéndome de hombros con dificultad dadas las ataduras.  
Él se levantó de la silla de golpe, parecía que había logrado enfadarlo. Me anoté un punto mental pero mi dicha duró poco.  
\- Tu familia no habría querido verte así.- dijo él, mirándome desde arriba.  
\- ¿Y tú qué sabes?.- le gruñí, furiosa.- ¿Los conociste? ¡No! ¡Así que no hables de lo que no sabes, Rogers!  
\- ¡Ningún padre querría ver a su hija así!.- contraatacó.- Sobretodo cuando puede dar mucho más de sí misma.  
Dicho esto se marchó por la puerta, dejándome muy enfadada y confundida porque tenía su punto de razón, yo podía dar más. ¡Maldito fuera ese santurrón anticuado!  
Decidida a salir de ese Hospital de una vez por todas, dejé mi comportamiento destructivo y, tras muchos exámenes psicológicos, me dieron el alta.

Fui directamente a SHIELD, obviamente ellos ya habían visto mi historial y me aceptaron. Así que, dos años de academia después, conocí al director de la agencia: Nick Fury. Él me metió en un equipo estándar para realizar misiones de espionaje y recuperación de objetivos… Debía de estar haciéndolo bien ya que tardé poco en entrar a ser parte del equipo anti-terrorista STRIKE bajo las órdenes de Brock Rumlow.  
Rumlow era sencillamente increíble: duro, eficaz y no toleraba el fracaso. Estar bajo sus órdenes era un desafío completo que siempre acepté, me gustaba cuando me ponía contra las cuerdas y me sentía ligeramente atraída por él, pero era solamente lujuria y no iba a acabar bien, ¿no?  
¡Me equivocaba! Resultó que no estaba nada mal, los aquí te pillo aquí te mato de Rumlow eran como él: duros, rápidos y eficientes. No había lugar para sentimentalismos ahí, era solamente sexo. Nada de besos en la boca o pasteladas de esas.  
\- ¡Vamos a Nueva York! ¡Listos en 5 minutos!.- gritó Rumlow desde la puerta del gimnasio donde estábamos entrenando algunos del equipo.  
\- ¿Misión?.- le pregunté rápidamente, soltando a mi compañero después de derribarlo.  
\- Contención de un ataque alienígena.- respondió elevando las cejas y perdiendo unos segundos en mirarme lascivamente de arriba abajo pero recuperó la compostura rápido.- ¡Os quiero en el Helipuerto en 5 minutos!  
\- ¡Sí, señor!.- respondimos a coro mis compañeros y yo.  
¡Joder! ¿Aliens? Preferí no pensarlo más mientras corría a secarme el sudor, cambiándome en tiempo record y poniéndome el uniforme con extrema rapidez. Me recogí mi pelo en un moño mientras subía en el ascensor y llegué al Helipuerto justo a tiempo.  
Fue una auténtica locura, la batalla contra los Chitauri normales ya era dura de cojones pero ver a los Leviatán era devastador, eran auténticos seres de pesadilla. Aún así seguimos luchando, disparando y peleando junto a los Vengadores: Iron Man, El Capitán América, La Viuda Negra, Ojo de Halcón, Thor y Hulk.  
Durante la pelea vi a Loki, el causante de todo este Caos, un Dios Asgardiano. ¡Y vaya con el Dios! Thor era guapo y esas cosas pero, la belleza de Loki era mucho más magnética, más atrayente.  
¡Vale Yami, céntrate! Apunté a Loki y disparé todo lo que tenía pero no le hice ni un rasguño. Él me disparó con el cetro y lo esquivé a duras penas. Cuando recobré el equilibrio lo tuve a un par de metros de mí, sonriendo. De cerca impresionaba más y estaba más bueno todavía. ¡Ay, Satán! ¡Ayúdame!  
\- ¡Arrodíllate humana!.- ordenó Loki, apuntándome con el cetro.  
\- ¿Y si no quiero?.- le respondí, quitándome un mechón de pelo de la cara y preparándome para la represalia.  
Él arqueó una ceja, pronunciando la sonrisa y dando otro paso hacia mí.  
\- Te obligaré a subyugarte a mí.- susurró.- Serás mía.  
Noté un nudo en el estómago ante sus palabras pero reaccioné a tiempo, él hizo ademán de tocar con el cetro mi pecho y yo lo esquivé, dándole una patada alta en la cara que le quitó su extraño casco. En ese momento apareció el Capitán América y le lanzó el escudo, lo que mandó a Loki volando a unos cuantos metros de distancia.  
Miré a Steve Rogers, sorprendiéndome al darme cuenta de que ya no lo odiaba, que todo sentimiento negativo hacia él había desaparecido. Yo estaba aquí gracias a él y a Iron Man, por mucho que hubiese perdido anteriormente, ahora había ganado algo a cambio.  
\- ¡Eh!.- le grité, llamándole la atención.- Ya es la segunda vez que me salvas sin que te lo pida, Rogers.  
Él se giró y, al reconocerme, se sorprendió durante un segundo pero se recuperó con rapidez de la sorpresa y me sonrió.  
\- Entonces deberías darme las gracias.- dijo él, altanero guiñándome un ojo.  
\- Gracias, señor Rogers.- le respondí, haciendo una elaborada reverencia con una sonrisa y, al recuperar la posición, disparé a un Chitauri que venía a atacarlo por la espalda.  
\- ¡No hay de qué, señorita Invers!.- respondió él, peleando con más Chitauri que comenzaban a rodearnos.  
Apareció Hulk, dándole una tremenda paliza a Loki. Iron Man traspasó el agujero con la bomba que habían lanzado para exterminar Manhattan entera antes de que la invasión se saliese de madre y así acabó todo. ¡Qué locura!  
Muchos civiles cayeron, algunos compañeros también, yo acabé bastante mal: costillas fracturadas, contusiones, llena de heridas y con un brazo roto después de una mala caída.  
Me dieron de baja del campo de operaciones durante 2 meses.

El primer mes fue terrible, la recuperación y la rehabilitación fueron muy duras y yo tenía ansia por volver a trabajar. Intenté incorporarme pasado ese tiempo porque me había enterado de todo el follón que tuvo Iron Man con un loco mejorado pero el Director Fury me mandó de vuelta a casa con la amenaza de suspenderme o mandarme hacer sólo papeleo durante 1 año. Así que mi segundo mes de baja lo gasté entrenando, patinando y yendo a conciertos de música metal.  
Al acabar la batalla de Nueva York me hice amiga de algunos Vengadores, sobretodo de Tony Stark, Steve Rogers y Natasha Romanoff. Ellos siempre andaban en la misma base de SHIELD en la que yo estaba con el equipo de Rumlow.  
Natasha y yo nos hicimos amigas con bastante facilidad, nos parecíamos bastante físicamente aunque de personalidad nos diferenciásemos demasiado. Habíamos ido a tomar unas copas varias veces y, cada vez, nos acercábamos más. Los polos opuestos se atraen. Yo era extrovertida e impulsiva mientras ella era más bien distante y callada.  
Un día, poco después de reincorporarme, estaba entrenando en la base con ella cuando Rumlow entró en el gimnasio.  
\- ¡Invers a mi despacho! ¡Ahora!  
\- ¡Sí, señor!.- respondí, dándole un último puñetazo a Nat en su brazo para despedirme.  
Corrí detrás de él hasta llegar a su despacho donde cerró la puerta tras de mí, me giré para mirarlo a la cara pero no me dio tiempo, me empujó contra el escritorio y se colocó detrás de mí, agarrándome con fuerza de la cadera para pegarme a su erección.  
Con movimientos bruscos me bajó los pantalones de chándal y el culotte para después bajar él los suyos y penetrarme sin dudar. No pude evitar soltar un grito de dolor que él acalló tapando con su mano mi boca.  
\- ¡Shhh! No queremos que nos oigan, ¿verdad?.- susurró contra mi cuello comenzando a embestirme con fuerza.  
Me agarré a la mesa para poder soportar sus embistes, mordiéndome el labio para no proferir ningún sonido durante el ritmo frenético con el que me estaba poseyendo. El sexo con él siempre era mezcla de dolor y placer pero esta vez no me estaba gustando tanto como en anteriores encuentros.  
No tardé mucho en escuchar que gruñía al correrse dentro de mí, se quedó jadeando sobre mi nuca un par de minutos hasta que se recuperó y luego salió de mi interior. En ese momento me di cuenta de que me había estado usando como un saco de carne, me sentí asqueada conmigo misma por ello, por haber dejado que pasase durante todo este tiempo.  
Me subí mi ropa interior, me coloqué bien los pantalones y me giré para mirarlo. Rumlow estaba abrochándose todavía sus pantalones, me acerqué hasta tocar la puerta y giré el pomo sin abrirla del todo.  
\- No volverá a pasar.- dije fríamente y después añadí.- Señor.  
Salí de allí para darme una buena ducha caliente, estaba demasiado sucia y eso tenía que cambiar. Daba gracias al cielo por haber decidido ponerme el DIU al entrar en SHIELD.  
Casi no había salido de las duchas cuando vi a Rumlow al fondo del pasillo, el cual vino hacia mí dando grandes zancadas. ¡Mierda, mierda, mierda! Abrió la boca una vez pero pareció pensárselo mejor, apretó los dientes y negó con la cabeza.  
\- Coulson quiere que te reúnas con él ahora mismo.  
¿Coulson? ¿Qué podría querer él de mí? No estábamos en el mismo equipo y las operaciones que realizábamos eran diferentes. Miré a Rumlow, mi superior y decidí no preguntar nada; podía decir con claridad que estaba enfadado conmigo después de lo que acababa de pasar.  
\- ¡Sí, señor!.- respondí, girándome para irme pero su mano alrededor de mi brazo me frenó.  
\- Volverá a pasar.- afirmó antes de soltarme.  
No me digné a responderle ni a mirarle, caminé hasta el despacho de Phil Coulson como alma que lleva al diablo. Coulson era una de las pocas personas en las que Fury confiaba plenamente, un hombre que creíamos haber perdido cuando Loki fue nuestro prisionero poco antes de la batalla de Nueva York.  
Llegué a su despacho y llamé antes de entrar.  
\- ¿Señor? ¿Me ha mandado llamar?.- pregunté primero observando al hombre y luego su despacho, el cual parecía casi un museo de antigüedades.- Bonito despacho.  
\- Gracias señorita Invers. ¿Puedo llamarte Yami?.- preguntó él, sentado detrás de su escritorio. Asentí secamente con la cabeza esperando a que me explicase la razón por la cual me encontraba ahí.- Yami, le he pedido a Rumlow que formases parte de mi equipo en una misión de recuperación de 084.  
Dicho esto se levantó, rodeando el escritorio hasta estar delante de mí, me ofreció su mano y yo se la cogí automáticamente.  
\- ¿Cuándo será misión?.- pregunté directa al grano.  
\- Ahora mismo, ha habido un incidente alienígena en Londres pero nuestro protector Asgardiano lo ha parado a tiempo.- narró y sonrió.- Creo que lo conociste en la batalla de Nueva York, junto con los demás Vengadores.  
\- Sí, conocí a Thor y a los demás.- respondí devolviéndole la sonrisa. Este hombre me caía bien, vi que tenía detrás un pequeño poster del Capitán América.  
\- ¿Fan del Capitán Rogers, señor?.- le pregunté pronunciando mi sonrisa.- Es un buen tipo, me salvó hace unos años.  
\- Sí, es formidable. También leí lo que pasó contigo en tu ciudad natal, siento mucho que no pudiésemos evitar lo que pasó allí.- comentó él con tono apesadumbrado.  
\- No se preocupe, señor.- respondí.- Está superado y gracias a ello estoy aquí, lista para pelear.  
\- Por favor, deja de llamarme señor, soy Phil o Coulson, ¿ok? Ésta vez no habrá pelea ninguna, es solamente recuperación y clasificación.- continuó él, caminando hasta la puerta.- ¡Ven a conocer a tu nuevo equipo!  
Después de las presentaciones nos subimos a un Quinjet junto con Melinda May, Grant Ward, Skye y Fitz-Simmons, camino a Londres.  
La misión no fue tan sencilla como la habían planteado pero finalmente volvimos a la base, había sido divertido y relajante cambiar de equipo. De hecho, pensaba ir a hablar algún día con el Director Fury si lo pillaba por los pasillos para pedirle que me transfiriese de equipo permanentemente.

* * *

 **Nota de la autora:** Ala, primer capítulo de una historia que necesitaba escribir. Bucky siempre fue un personaje que me gustó mucho pero no me había enamorado de él hasta ver Civil War por segunda vez, más adelante ya aparecerá. Tenía que prepararme para Avengers: Infinity Wars y pasó, ahora no sé si sobreviviré a tener a Loki y Bucky en la misma pantalla... :P


	2. Hydra

**Nota de la autora:** Segundo capítulo, con la aparición estelar de nuestro "Soldat", tranquilos que irá saliendo más adelante aunque con cuentagotas porque quiero ser fiel a la historia de las películas. Por favor, comentadme si os va gustando la historia. Gracias! 

* * *

No tuve suerte. El Director Fury andaba muy liado y encontrarlo era tarea imposible.  
Durante varios meses más seguí a las órdenes de Rumlow pero en algunas misiones tuvimos como compañeros a Natasha y a Steve para darles apoyo, lo cual era un cambio agradable. De todas formas Rumlow no hizo ningún otro acercamiento, se mantuvo profesional. También noté con bastante sorpresa que parecía que Steve se sentía atraído hacia mí, cosa que no era recíproca. _Mala suerte Capi_. Eso no evitaba que charlásemos de forma agradable ni que alguna vez entrenásemos juntos para estar preparados para la siguiente misión pero nada más.  
Fue durante una de esas misiones cuando todo cambió de verdad para mí y para el resto del mundo.

-

Nos dieron aviso de que unos piratas habían secuestrado nuestra plataforma móvil de lanzamiento de satélites: La estrella de Lemuria. Así que el equipo de Rumlow, junto con el Capitán América y la Viuda Negra estábamos sobrevolando el océano índico en un Quijet. Rumlow nos había dado todos los detalles importantes de la misión: número de piratas, el nombre del cabecilla (resultaba ser un hombre buscado por la Interpol, un pez gordo) y número de rehenes. El oficial Sitwell estaba entre ellos.  
Yo lo había visto varias veces en las oficinas de SHIELD y nunca me había dado buena espina el hombre ese: era calvo y con gafas, pinta de pederasta total. Pero no era mi trabajo hacer conjeturas o juzgarlo.  
Steve era un estratega excelente, así que fue él quien repartió los roles del grupo entero: STRIKE se encargaría de peinar la popa y buscar a los rehenes.  
Poco antes de llegar a la zona de contacto, escuché como Nat se metía un poco con él. Ella siempre andaba intentando hacerle de celestina, era muy divertido comprobar la incomodidad de Steve ante sus provocaciones, en este caso incluso saltó a pelo desde el Quinjet. Aunque creo que a nadie del grupo le pasó inadvertida la mirada que me echó antes de saltar.  
\- ¡Joder! ¡Qué fuerte!.- murmuré con una sonrisa y le guiñé un ojo a Nat.  
Ella vino hacia mí y me pasó un brazo por los hombros.  
\- Creo que le gustas.- me susurró bajito al oído.  
\- No es mi tipo.- le respondí con una mueca.- Todo tuyo si gustas.  
Ambas nos echamos una ligera carcajada, preparándonos con los paracaídas para saltar.  
\- ¡Venga, vamos, basta de risas y a trabajar!.- ordenó Rumlow, saltando él primero.  
\- ¡Está de mal humor!.- dije, antes de sacarle la lengua a Nat y saltar yo también.  
La misión fue bien, conseguimos neutralizar a todos los piratas y rescatar a los rehenes sin tener ninguna baja. Solamente Steve y Natasha estaban un poco magullados pero nada más.

Pocas horas después de volver a la base, Rumlow me mandó llamar a su despacho. Eso era algo raro justo al acabar una misión. ¿Había cometido algún error durante la misión? ¿O sería otra cosa?  
Tardé bastante más de lo normal en llegar allí, no esperaba que Rumlow intentase nada sexual conmigo pero, si lo hacía, yo iba a defenderme. Cosa que probablemente acabaría mi carrera como Agente de SHIELD.  
Cuando iba a llamar a su puerta, él la abrió de inmediato.  
\- Pasa.- ordenó con voz seca.  
Asentí hacia él e inspiré con fuerza antes de entrar. Él cerró la puerta como aquella vez y comencé a ponerme un poco nerviosa, preparándome para lo peor pero él pasó de largo hacia su escritorio.  
\- Tengo una misión para ti. Irás sola, sin refuerzos, solamente extracción.- dijo rápidamente, sentándose en su silla y dándome una carpeta.- Es simple, no debería tomarte más de un par de horas.  
\- ¡Ok!.- dije tras ojear la carpeta, era recuperar un archivo de información en un barrio bajo de la ciudad. Tal como él había dicho, parecía simple. Miré el reloj, estaba a punto de amanecer.- ¡De acuerdo, señor!  
\- Quiero un informe completo cuando vuelvas.- dijo él al ver que me levantaba.  
\- ¡Sí, señor!  
Salí de su despacho muy aliviada, me dirigí a mi taquilla para vestirme con ropa de calle y me marché de la base en mi moto sin cruzarme con nadie, era demasiado tarde o temprano.

Llegué a la localización de la misión un rato después, parecía un edificio abandonado normal de Brooklyn. Las instrucciones de Rumlow decían que el archivo de encontraba en el ático del edificio, así que fue hasta allí con la pistola desenfundada y alerta pero no fue suficiente. No lo vi venir.  
Un hombre salió de una esquina, mediría sobre 1,80 y tenía media melena negra o castaña. Apenas había luz para distinguir con claridad pero, lo que sí vi, fueron sus ojos azules. El hombre me desarmó con facilidad de un manotazo pero yo le contraataqué con una patada que él esquivó agarrándome del brazo con una fuerza increíble, me arrastró hacia su cuerpo. Me defendí dándole un par de buenos puñetazos con mi mano libre pero él apenas se quejó. Iba a hacerle una llave para que me soltase cuando, de un movimiento, puso su brazo sobre mi cuello, asfixiándome contra él. No pude hacer nada. Perdí el conocimiento.

Desperté atada de manos y pies a una silla, delante de mí tenía a dos hombres. Uno de ellos llevaba un traje táctico de combate y una máscara de metal sobre su cara, el otro era el hombre que me atacó. ¡Joder, qué bueno está! Después de este pensamiento me pegué una bofetada mental.  
\- ¡Bien! Vamos a comenzar por algo sencillo.- dijo el hombre de la máscara.- ¿Cómo te llamas?  
\- Me llamo Santa Teresa de Calcuta pero tú puedes llamarme Tere.- respondí irónica a mi captor.  
¡BUM! Su puño derecho impactó sobre mi mejilla izquierda, haciéndome ver estrellitas en todo mi campo de visión. Noté un sabor salado en la boca, mi sangre.  
\- ¡Otra vez! ¿Cómo te llamas?.- preguntó él.  
En respuesta le escupí sangre y saliva a la máscara, cuando el hombre se apartó yo me puse de puntillas, levantando la silla e intenté placarlo pero el otro hombre me agarró del cuello con su brazo izquierdo y me levantó como si no pesase nada.  
Miré su brazo y aluciné: ¡Tenía un brazo de metal! Desvié mi mirada a sus ojos mientras comenzaba a asfixiarme por segunda vez. La expresión del hombre era fría pero, a la vez, torturada. Había algo que andaba muy mal en él.  
\- ¡Soldat! ¡Suéltala!.- ordenó el hombre de la máscara y él me soltó de inmediato.  
Tosí varias veces para recuperarme pero no tuve tiempo, el hombre de la máscara me utilizó como saco de boxeo hasta que me quedé jadeando, sin ninguna parte de mi cuerpo que no me doliese.  
\- Solamente tienes dos opciones, Yami: salir de aquí en una caja de madera o con nosotros.- dijo el hombre de la máscara, enfadado.  
Lo miré, confusa, sabía mi nombre. Y, ahora que me fijaba bien, su voz me era conocida. ¡Joder! Cerré los ojos cuando mi pobre cerebro reconoció la voz y rogué para equivocarme.  
\- ¿Rumlow?.- pregunté temerosa todavía con los ojos cerrados.  
\- ¡Ya era hora! Has tardado mucho en reconocerme.- dijo el hombre de la máscara, quitándosela y revelando a mi superior de SHIELD.- Me siento dolido de que, después de todo lo que hemos pasado juntos, no me hayas identificado antes.  
Sonrió lascivamente y me guiñó un ojo, ¿de qué iba todo esto? Rumlow miró su reloj, le hizo una seña al otro hombre y éste salió de la habitación, dejándonos solos. Un sudor frío bajó por mi nuca, poniéndome los pelos de punta. Sabía lo que venía a continuación.  
\- ¿Quiénes sois vosotros?.- le pregunté, esperando poder ganar tiempo.  
\- Hydra.- respondió Rumlow simplemente.  
Se acercó a mí, arrodillándose entre mis piernas y me cogió de la cara. Puse una mueca de dolor pero no solté ni un ruido.  
\- Y, ahora que lo sabes, te repetiré tus opciones: morir o unirte a mí, a Hydra.- dijo él, lamiéndome la cara de forma depravada.  
¡Mierda! ¡MIERDA! ¿Qué coño podía hacer? Mi cerebro se iluminó como una bombilla ante una mala idea pero era la única que tenía. ¡Por favor que funcione!  
\- Si me lo hubieses dicho antes no habría hecho falta darme la paliza.- contesté, tragando saliva y mirándolo.- Yo… yo estoy de tu lado Brock.  
Su expresión pasó a la sorpresa un segundo pero después volvió a sonreír.  
\- ¿De verdad?.- ronroneó, acercando sus labios a mi boca.  
En respuesta yo lo besé, él gruñó por la sorpresa pero pronto respondió al beso, sus manos comenzaron a pasearse por mi cuerpo y yo gemí de placer contra sus labios. Estuvimos varios minutos así hasta que él se separó, respirando pesadamente.  
\- ¿Debería soltarte?.- preguntó Rumlow, mirándome con las pupilas dilatadas por la lujuria.  
\- Depende de lo que quieras hacerme.- le respondí, lamiéndome los labios hinchados y sonriendo.  
Él se mordió el labio pensándoselo durante unos segundos, después llevó sus manos a mis ataduras y me desató. Una vez desatada conduje mis manos a su torso, acariciándolo y lo volví a besar. Él me acercó a su cuerpo, levantándome y manoseándome el culo. Trasladé mis manos a sus pantalones, desabrochándoselos con rapidez y metiendo mi mano en sus calzoncillos. Acariciando su miembro semi erecto, su gemido de placer llenó el silencio de la habitación.  
¡Vale, tenía que ser rápida y silenciosa! No sabía dónde estaba el otro hombre ni si había alguien más por ahí.  
Saqué mi mano de sus calzoncillos para darle un rodillazo con toda mi fuerza en sus pelotas, antes de que pudiese gritar de dolor le di un codazo en la boca y él trastabilló hacia atrás, avancé un paso y le propiné una fuerte patada en el pecho que hizo que chocase contra la pared y cayese al suelo inconsciente.  
Miré a la puerta de la habitación con miedo pero preparada por si entraba el otro hombre, ¿Rumlow lo había llamado Soldat? Eso en ruso significaba "Soldado".  
Al pasar un par de segundos sin ningún movimiento ni nada alarmante, me acerqué a Rumlow, quitándole su pistola y dándole una patada extra en las costillas, por si las moscas. ¡Hijo de puta! Rebusqué en mis bolsillos para coger mi móvil y avisar a alguien en SHIELD pero estaba roto, alguno de los golpes que me dieron lo dejó para la basura. ¡MIERDA!  
Me acerqué a la puerta, abriéndola sólo una pequeña rendija, todo parecía despejado. Salí de la habitación sin hacer ruido y cerré la puerta tras de mí. Me dirigí hacia unas escaleras correosas pero, al llegar al borde, vi a dos agentes que me daban la espalda. No me iba a arriesgar a dispararles porque podría atraer atracción indeseada sobre mí en el caso de que hubiese más, tampoco podía bajar esas escaleras sigilosamente y sorprenderles… Di media vuelta y me asomé a una ventana.  
Estábamos en el ático del edificio, un quinto piso. ¡Piensa Yami, piensa! Fui hasta otra ventana en silencio y vi una tubería bajante. Guardé la pistola en la parte trasera de mi pantalón, saliendo por la ventana y agarrándome a la fina tubería. ¡Por favor, Satán, que aguante! Bajé lentamente, primero un piso, luego otro. ¡Venga, ya queda menos! Justo terminé de pensar esto y se me resbaló una mano, mi otro brazo estaba tocado de la paliza que me había dado Rumlow y no conseguí agarrarme, caí hacia el suelo, tuve suerte de aterrizar dentro de un cubo de basura. 

* * *

**Nota de la autora:** ¿Os ha gustado? Comentad! :P


	3. Acción a seguir

**Nota de la autora:** Otro capítulo más, intento ser lo más fiel posible a la historia de la película.

* * *

No sé cuánto tiempo pasé ahí metida, mi consciencia iba y volvía a ratos. En un momento de semi-consciencia noté como alguien me manoseaba, cogí la pistola en un movimiento reflejo y apunté. Parpadeé varias veces hasta que mi visión se aclaró y vi a un vagabundo. El hombre pegó un grito, alejándose de donde yo estaba y huyó hacia la calle.  
Me encontraba confusa, dolorida y desorientada. Parpadeé mirando a mi alrededor, ya era de noche y yo estaba en un maldito cubo de basura de un callejón olvidado. ¡Ostia puta! Tenía que ir corriendo a la base y avisar al Director Fury sobre Hydra.

Me incorporé soltando un grito de dolor pero no paré hasta salir del cubo de basura, caminé cojeado hasta la calle y busqué mi moto. ¡No estaba! Gruñí una tanda de improperios mientras seguía caminando: vagabundos e indigentes fue todo lo que me encontré durante varios minutos. No podía pedirles ayuda a esas personas.  
Seguí caminando hasta que, en un callejón, vi al fondo una calle que me era conocida. ¡Por fin! En ese momento, varios pisos arriba se rompió una ventana y cayeron cristales sobre mí, pegué un grito y me puse en posición defensiva pero no pasó nada durante unos minutos, después vi la sombra de un hombre en el tejado de uno de los edificios y lo reconocí.  
\- ¡Steve!.- exclamé aliviada.  
Él saltó, cayendo a mi lado, su expresión pasó por la sorpresa, a la confusión y a la preocupación cuando vio mi estado.  
\- ¿Qué ha pasado?.- me preguntó, cogiéndome en brazos y comenzando a correr.  
\- Hydra.- murmuré, dejando caer mi cabeza en su pecho.  
Después de eso llegamos a su apartamento, allí estaba una agente de SHIELD y el Director Fury había sido abatido. Llegaron la policía y ambulancias.

En el Hospital intentaron curarme las heridas pero no me dejé tocar, miré impotente junto con Natasha, Steve y María Hill como declaraban muerto a Fury. Steve nos dijo que el culpable había sido un hombre con un brazo de metal, el informe balístico reveló que eran proyectiles de origen soviético y yo les conté lo que me había pasado a mí, tanto lo de Rumlow como el otro hombre. Él era el Soldado de Invierno, un fantasma asesino que durante décadas había matado gente de todo el mundo.  
Natasha estaba muy afectada por la muerte de nuestro director, yo no sabía qué hacer para reconfortarla ni para ayudar. La situación se nos estaba yendo de las manos. Steve me pidió que no saliese del Hospital, que me ocultase ahí porque el equipo STRIKE estaba de camino para recogerlo. Alexander Pierce lo requería en SHIELD.  
\- Ten cuidado, por favor.- le pedí, mirándolo preocupada.- No sé qué está pasando pero sí sé que no te podemos perder a ti.  
Steve sonrió ligeramente, pasando un brazo por mi cuello me besó en el pelo y me ordenó que me curase las heridas.

Volvió al cabo de unas horas, alterado y enfadado. Se enfrentó a Natasha. Cuando se calmó nos contó que no solamente el equipo STRIKE estaba comprometido sino que todo SHIELD era en realidad Hydra, él había tenido que enfrentarse a mi antiguo equipo y casi logran detenerlo.  
\- ¿Por qué estás en el punto de mira de esa forma, Steve?.- pregunté extrañada.  
\- Por esto.- dijo Natasha sacando un pendrive.- Esto es lo que quiere Hydra.  
\- ¿Qué es?  
\- No lo sé, pero deberíamos movernos y descubrirlo.- declaró Nat.  
\- ¡Vale! ¡Estoy lista!.- dije, levantándome de la cama de Hospital y quitándome la vía de suero intravenoso.  
\- Iremos solamente Natasha y yo.- dijo Steve serio.- Tú deberías ir a un lugar seguro.  
\- ¿Cómo cuál?.- le pregunté enfadada.- Nuestros hogares están comprometidos, no hay lugar seguro alguno. ¡Yo voy con vosotros!  
\- ¡No! Tranquila Yami, conozco a un tipo.- comentó Steve.

Me dio la dirección de un "amigo" suyo, un tal Sam Wilson. Era un hombre de color, guapo y de dentadura perfecta. Se sorprendió muchísimo cuando le expliqué el motivo por el que estaba en su casa pero lo entendió al momento y me invitó a entrar amablemente.  
\- Si te manda el Capitán yo te ayudaré en lo que pueda.- dijo Sam, sentándose en una silla de la cocina.  
\- Gracias, de verdad.- respondí, sentándome yo también, haciendo una mueca de dolor, estaba molida.- Todo el mundo se ha vuelto loco, que Steve confíe en ti es una prueba irrefutable de que eres buen tío.  
\- ¿Eso te lo han hecho los malos?.- preguntó, señalando mi cara.  
\- Seeh, mi ex-superior pero él quedó peor.- respondí con un guiño.  
\- No lo dudo.- contestó con una carcajada.- Oye, yo ahora iba a echarme una carrera, ¿qué tal si descansas? Estás en tu casa.  
\- Muchas gracias Sam. Necesito una cama donde morirme.  
Él me guió a una habitación con baño, donde me dio una toalla limpia y me dejo tranquila. Yo me duché con sumo cuidado, me cambié de ropa y me metí en cama. Caí dormida tan pronto como mi cabeza tocó la almohada.

Me desperté de golpe al escuchar voces en la cocina, las reconocí y me levanté como un resorte para llegar allí. Frené en seco en la entrada de la cocina al ver a Steve y Natasha bastante magullados.  
\- ¿Pero qué cojon…?.- comencé a preguntar pero Nat me cortó, suspirando cansada.  
\- Hubo problemas.  
\- Pero ya tenemos respuestas, es lo importante.- comentó Steve, asintiendo.- Tenemos que detener el Proyecto Insight.  
\- ¿El qué?.- pregunté sin tener ni idea de qué hablaban.  
\- Un algoritmo de Zola, un científico de Hydra, eso es lo que está en el pendrive.- me dijo Steve.  
Mientras Steve y Nat se aseaban, Sam y yo preparamos el desayuno. Yo me encargué de hacer unas cuantas tostadas mientras él hacía masa para unas tortitas aunque me pareció que hacía demasiada masa y se lo hice saber.  
\- Proteínas, guapa. Son proteínas.- siguió batiendo la masa.  
Negué con la cabeza, cada vez más a gusto con nuestro nuevo amigo. Era reservado pero gracioso y espontáneo.  
Durante un buen desayuno mezclado con altas dosis de analgésicos llegamos a la conclusión de que Alexander Pierce, jefazo de SHIELD y miembro del Consejo Mundial de Seguridad, era en realidad de Hydra. Poco a poco fuimos descubriendo su trama conspiratoria, uniéndolo con lo ocurrido en el Estrella de Lemuria y Jasper Sitwell.  
\- Sabía que el calvorota ese no era trigo limpio.- comenté, frotándome mi mejilla dolorida.- Y Fury se lo olió todo, por eso provocó el secuestro del buque pero ahora está muerto. ¡Joder! Tenemos que interrogar a Sitwell.  
Tras esto, Sam nos enseñó con lo que él había llevado a cabo muchas misiones en el ejército: una especie de traje de infiltración volador.  
\- ¡Wow! Tecnología punta.- comenté yo, mirando el fichero del traje en cuestión.  
\- ¡Dijiste que eras piloto!.- exclamó Steve, mirando a Sam.  
\- Nunca dije que fuera piloto.- respondió Sam, cruzándose de brazos.

Sam se ofreció a ayudarnos si le conseguíamos el traje, cosa que hicimos apenas chasqueando los dedos, entre Natasha y yo fue demasiado fácil. Localizar a Sitwell tampoco fue nada complicado, había ido a acompañar al Senador Stern.  
\- Me apuesto 100 pavos a que también es de Hydra.- comenté viéndolos salir a los dos juntos.  
\- Los veo y subo a 200.- comentó Natasha por el comunicador.  
\- Ahora veréis al héroe en acción, chicas.- comentó Sam, antes de llevar a cabo su llamada a Sitwell y dirigirlo hasta azotea del edificio donde estaba Steve. Nat y yo también nos dirigimos allí para hacer que Sitwell cantase todo lo que sabía mientras que Sam se ponía el traje.  
Steve lo llevó al borde de la azotea pero Sitwell, prepotentemente le dijo que él no lo iba a tirar de allí porque no era su estilo. Yo avancé dos pasos y le di una patada en el pecho mientras Nat comenzaba otra vez el juego de celestina con Steve. Escuchamos el ruido del traje de Sam y éste nos trajo a Sitwell de vuelta a la azotea, él estaba tan acojonado que nos dijo para qué era el algoritmo: una selección de objetivos. Todo lo que amenazase a Hydra.  
\- El algoritmo de Zola evalúa el pasado de las personas para predecir su futuro.- dijo Sitwell, mirándonos a todos a la cara.- Los Helitransportes de Insight tachan a unos cuantos millones de objetivos… de una sola vez.  
No nos hizo falta discutir el plan de acción a posteriori: íbamos a utilizar a Sitwell para entrar en SHIELD y llegar a los Helitransportes.

* * *

 **Nota de la autora:** ¡Bueno, hasta aquí llegamos por hoy! Espero que os estén gustando los capítulos. Comentarios, opiniones y críticas son bienvenidos.


	4. Compartimentación

Nos metimos todos en el coche de Sam: Natasha, Sitwell y yo en los asientos traseros con Natasha en el medio de ambos (era la más bajita). Estábamos por la autopista cuando un movimiento me llamó la atención por el rabillo del ojo, miré y vi como mi moto iba sola por la carretera… ¿pero qué cojones?

Un golpe fuerte en el techo nos sobresaltó a todos y, antes de que pudiésemos pestañear, un brazo metálico atravesó la ventanilla de Sitwell, cogiéndolo para lanzarlo al otro lado de la carretera donde un camión le pasó por encima. Reaccioné cuando Natasha se movió rápidamente para colocarse en el asiento delantero con Steve, yo me coloqué horizontal en los reposacabezas y la luna trasera justo cuando una serie de disparos atravesaron el techo del coche. Sam pisó el freno, yo caí sobre los asientos traseros y nuestro atacante, el Soldado de Invierno, salió disparado dando una voltereta para incorporarse a unos cuantos metros por delante nuestra sin un solo rasguño.

Lo reconocí a pesar de la máscara y las gafas que llevaba, por si tener un brazo metálico cromado no fuese suficiente pista. No sé por qué, pero me dio por mirar hacia atrás y vi un Hummer dirigiéndose hacia nosotros a toda velocidad, solamente me dio tiempo a gritar y agarrarme al respaldo del asiento de Sam.  
Comenzamos a avanzar forzadamente hacia él, cuando estuvimos lo suficientemente cerca, saltó otra vez sobre el techo y rompió el parabrisas delantero para arrancar el volante de las manos de un estupefacto Sam. Sin volante solamente era cuestión de tiempo el tener un accidente, nos volvieron a dar un fuerte golpe por detrás y, justo cuando estábamos volcando, todos saltamos del coche: Steve, Sam y Nat juntos sobre la puerta del copiloto y yo tuve la tremenda suerte de dar unas cuantas vueltas sobre el asfalto sin chocar con nada.

Me quedé tendida en el suelo con los ojos cerrados, la cabeza me daba vueltas y me dolían hasta las pestañas. Una fuerte mano me agarró, abrí los ojos de golpe preparada para defenderme pero era Steve, ayudándome a levantarme.  
\- ¿Estáis todos bien?.- nos preguntó a todos.  
\- No lo estaremos por mucho tiempo.- respondí, viendo como le daban un lanzagranadas al Soldado de Invierno.

Éste no dudó a disparar contra Steve, quien salió volando cayendo del puente por la fuerza del impacto. No tuvimos tiempo para hacer nada, empezaron a dispararnos docenas de balas y tuvimos que ponernos a cubierto. Nat y yo conseguimos bajar del puente, mientras que Sam se quedó arriba, oculto de nuestros atacantes. Nuestro imparable enemigo, el Soldado de Invierno, también bajó para darnos caza.  
\- Tenemos que intentar distraerlo.- le dije a Nat mientras nos escondíamos detrás de un coche.  
\- Tengo una idea.- contestó ella, sacando su teléfono y poniendo una grabación de su voz.

¡Vaya, qué lista! Ella salió corriendo en una dirección mientras yo salía en otra. Desde nuestro refugio observamos como él caía en la trampa, lanzando una pequeña bola granada detrás del coche donde habíamos estado momentos antes.

Nat salió de un salto para enfrentarse a él y yo también, ambas juntas le propinamos varias patadas y puñetazos, él era muy rápido y fuerte pero contra nosotras dos no era capaz de esquivar todos los golpes aunque tampoco parecía que le estuviésemos haciendo mucho daño. Le dio una fuerte patada a Natasha que la estampó contra un coche, después se giró hacia mí usando su cuerpo para placarme y arrinconarme contra otro coche.

Me quedé sin respiración, en parte por el golpe en parte por culpa de una descarga eléctrica que había sentido ante su cercanía. ¡Oh! ¡Eso es! Metí una mano en mi bolsillo, cogí un disco de shock eléctrico y se lo coloqué en el brazo biónico. ¡Bingo! El disco inutilizó su brazo lo suficiente para soltarme así que Nat y yo aprovechamos el momento para salir corriendo.

No llevábamos una docena de metros recorridos cuando escuché un disparo y ella cayó de rodillas, sujetándose el hombro. La arrastré hasta detrás de un coche, viendo como él nos localizaba, ¿qué puedo hacer? Distracción.

Salí a descubierto corriendo y cambié de trayectoria un segundo antes de que una bala impactase donde debería haber estado. El Soldado de Invierno tuvo que recargar y, en ese momento apareció Steve para pelear contra él. Fue una pelea igualada aunque la balanza se decantaba hacia nuestro enemigo.  
En un momento de la pelea, Steve consiguió quitarle la máscara y pude ver perfectamente esa cara que me trastornaba tanto. ¡Ay madre mía Yami!  
\- ¿Bucky?.- preguntó Steve, claramente contrariado al verle la cara. ¿Se conocen de algo?  
\- ¿Quién es Bucky?.- preguntó él, apuntando a Steve y fallando porque Sam se le tiró encima con el traje de Falcon.

Después nos rodearon varios coches, todos los miembros de STRIKE salieron apuntándonos y yo, que me sabía el protocolo, me di cuenta de que estábamos bien jodidos. Me arrodillé en el suelo antes que nadie, al lado del Capitán América, justo cuando llego Rumlow y lo obligó a arrodillarse mientras le ponía unas esposas. Luego vino para ponérmelas a mí, escuché un helicóptero en el cielo y levanté la vista para ver que era de las noticias públicas.  
\- No puedes hacernos nada aquí, está siendo retransmitido.- gruñí.  
Rumlow se dio cuenta, avisó al resto del equipo para que nos metieran en el transporte blindado y me dejó para el final.  
\- Que sepas que te voy a hacer pagar por la tramada del otro día.- susurró furioso contra mi oído mientras me empujaba para entrar en la furgoneta.

Fui consciente de que él iba a intentar hacerme sufrir la que más: probablemente los mataría a todos lentamente para que yo lo viese y dejarme a mí en último lugar, puede que después de violarme, acabase con mi vida. Me sentí enferma y luché contra las ganas de vomitar.  
\- ¿A qué se refería?.- me preguntó Natasha, sentada a mi lado.  
\- Digamos que lo seduje para que bajase la guardia el otro día.- respondí vagamente, mirando al suelo.  
\- ¿Te has acostado con Rumlow?.- preguntó Natasha, dividida entre la diversión y el asco.  
\- ¡Cállate!.- gruñí, con los dientes apretados y deseando darle una patada a mi malherida amiga y miré a Steve, cabizbajo.- ¿Por qué te paralizaste al ver al Soldado de Invierno?  
Steve nos contó que este hombre era su amigo de la infancia, que luego se unió a él en los Comandos Aulladores y murió en un accidente.  
\- ¡Era él!.- susurró Steve.- Me ha mirado y era como si no me reconociera.  
\- Eso es casi imposible, han pasado 70 años.- dijo Sam, negando con la cabeza.  
\- Zola.- afirmó Steve.- Bucky y toda su unidad fueron capturados, Zola experimentó con él, por eso Bucky sobrevivió a la caída. Luego debieron de encontrarle.  
\- Eso no es culpa tuya Steve.- murmuró Natasha, débil.  
Sam se alarmó, pidiendo a nuestros vigías atención médica pero uno de ellos sacó el bastón táser y atacó a su compañero. La persona se quitó el casco revelándonos a Maria Hill, solté un suspiro de alivio al verla, creo que nunca me había alegrado tanto de ver a nadie.


	5. El plan

Ella nos ayudó a escapar, llevándonos rápidamente en una furgoneta a un embalse de agua en las afueras.  
\- Es seguro.- comentó mientras aparcábamos.

Allí nos esperaba otra grata sorpresa: Nick Fury, malherido pero vivo. Su muerte se había exagerado para engañar a Hydra y poder actuar en consecuencia. Estaba tan aliviada que me dejé caer contra una pared y me escurrí hasta el suelo, casi sin creérmelo. Había escapado de las garras de Rumlow y resultaba que el Director Fury estaba con vida.

Dentro de todo lo malo éstos detalles me hacían verlo todo de una forma estúpidamente optimista. Aunque Steve estaba bastante enfadado con todos, exigió a Fury el fin de SHIELD o Hydra, ya que ambas eran lo mismo ahora. Fury aceptó.

¿El plan? Teníamos que llegar a los Helitransportes para cambiar sus placas selectoras de blanco y así evitar la masacre. Pierce había planeado una reunión con miembros de las Naciones Unidas y Nat se infiltraría entre ellos para acceder a Pierce.

Una vez lo conseguimos, fuimos Maria, Steve, Sam y yo al centro de comunicaciones para avisar a los supuestos aliados que tuviésemos de que Hydra estaban activos y lo que querían, debíamos darle la vuelta a la tortilla de alguna forma para conseguir salvar a la gente.

Pero Hydra estaba preparada, adelantaron el lanzamiento de los Helitransportes así que Sam y Steve fueron corriendo a la azotea para llegar a los Helitransportes e intentar cambiar las placas.

Varios tensos minutos después, Steve nos comunicó que consiguió cambiar una placa y, efectivamente, nos apareció en pantalla. ¡Bien!  
\- ¡Falcon! ¿Dónde estás?.- pregunté por el comunicador.  
\- Dando un rodeo.- respondió al momento.  
\- No te marees, ¿eh?  
\- Muy graciosa.- murmuró él.- ¡Yujuuu! ¡Sí señor, estoy dentro! ¡Bravo listo!  
\- ¡Dos menos! ¡Queda uno!.- dijo Maria, tecleando en el ordenador.

Sonreí, de momento las cosas estaban siendo bastante sencillas, miré por una de las ventanas y observé como algunos pilotos de SHIELD se dirigían a sus Quinjets para ayudar al Capitán América arriba.

De repente explotó un Quinjet, luego otro y otro. ¿Qué demonios? Me pegué al cristal y lo vi: el Soldado de Invierno. Apreté los dientes muy enfadada y salí del centro de comunicaciones. Desde arriba apunté a su cabeza y disparé pero él lo paró con su brazo metálico. ¡Maldito cabrón! Aun desde la tremenda distancia que nos separaba, él se giró y me miró, casi pude apreciar una sonrisa de suficiencia en su endiabladamente guapa cara.  
\- ¡Prometo que acabaré contigo!.- le grité, enfadada conmigo misma, ya era la tercera vez que me encontraba con él y siempre me distraía pensando en lo jodidamente guapo y sexy que era.

Volví a apuntar pero él fue más rápido: salió corriendo sobre el último Quinjet, disparó al piloto y robó la nave.  
\- ¡Él está en un Quinjet!.- avisé por el comunicador.- Tened cuidado.  
\- Recibido.- contestaron Steve y Sam.- Vamos a por el tercero.

Escuché pasos que subían la escalera a mi espalda, me giré y disparé a un par de miembros de STRIKE, éstos debían de ser nuevos, no me sonaban sus caras pero llevaban mi antiguo uniforme. Cogí un comunicador de los suyos.  
\- ¿Capitán? ¿Estás bien?.- preguntó Sam por el nuestro.  
\- ¡Sí! sigo en el Helitransporte.- respondió Steve.  
\- No me lo digáis, ya os lo habéis encontrado.- comenté yo, volviendo al centro de comunicaciones.  
\- Sí, joder, tiene mucha pegada. El cabrón me ha destrozado el traje. Lo siento Capitán, estás sólo.- respondió Sam.  
\- Señor, han accedido al Consejo.- me informó una voz masculina por el comunicador STRIKE.  
\- ¡Central repita!.- respondió la voz de Rumlow. Cuando lo volvió a escuchar.- ¡Subo allí!

Retiré el comunicador, informando a Falcon de que Rumlow iba al Consejo, tanto él como yo nos dirigiríamos hacia allí.

Luego me coloqué otra vez el pinganillo aunque ambas comunicaciones me volvían loca.  
\- ¡Voy para allí!.- informé a Maria.

Salí corriendo lo más rápido que pude, me enfrenté a varios agentes enemigos por el camino, uno de ellos era Jack Rollins, mano derecha de Rumlow.  
\- Rumlow te quiere viva.- comentó apuntándome.- Pero yo prefiero acabar contigo.

Dicho esto disparó pero yo lo esquivé por milímetros y corrí para placarlo, me pegó un puñetazo en la cabeza que me hizo ver estrellas un par de segundos, yo le di una fuerte patada en el cuello y luego me incorporé, dándole un puñetazo en el mismo punto. Rollins se desmayó en el suelo.  
\- ¡Estoy en la planta 41!.- informó Rumlow por el comunicador.  
\- ¡Falcon! La 41.- dije por el mío pero no hubo respuesta alguna, solamente estática.- ¿Hill?.- tampoco, nada. Estaba incomunicada con mi equipo.

Escuché gran estruendo fuera, me acerqué a duras penas a la ventana y vi cómo los Helitransportes se destruían entre sí. ¡Vale! ¡Bien! ¡Lo hemos conseguido! Me sentía como un puré, me dolía todo el cuerpo: la paliza de Rumlow, la caída del piso, la pelea con el Soldado de Invierno y ahora esto… Era demasiado para mi cuerpo. Vi el número de planta en la que estaba: la 41. ¡Rumlow!  
\- Necesito unas vacaciones.- dije cansinamente a nadie en particular cuando vi que el último Helitransporte venía directo a estrellarse justo donde yo estaba.

Se abrió una puerta de golpe, era Sam.  
\- ¡Sam!.- grité, llamándole la atención.  
\- ¡Corre Yami, corre!.- gritó, esprintando hacia mí.

Me empujó contra una ventana de cristal que se hizo añicos y caímos. ¡Ya está, voy a morir! Ese fue mi último pensamiento antes de cerrar los ojos, un fuerte golpe contra algo metálico antes de lo esperado me hizo gritar y noté las manos de Sam sobre mí, palpándome.  
\- ¡Dije planta 41! ¡41!.- le gritaba a alguien.  
\- Ni que pusiera en número de planta en el exterior.- contestó el directo Fury.

Sonreí, a pesar de todo el dolor, sonreí… pero no abrí los ojos, estaba demasiado cansada y dolorida.  
\- Creo que se ha desmayado.- fue lo último que escuché que le decía Sam a alguien.

Me desperté en el Hospital, Nat estaba en la cama de al lado mirando el móvil despreocupadamente.  
\- ¡Vaya, despertaste!.- comentó sonriendo, guardando el móvil y acercándose a mí.  
\- ¡Seeeh!.- grazné.  
\- Encontramos a Steve, está bastante malherido pero se recuperará, incluso mejor que nosotras.- me informó, entonces se puso seria y me miró fijamente.- Lo salvó el Soldado de Invierno.  
\- ¡Hurra!.- dije sarcástica, me entró la tos y luego gemí por culpa del dolor.- ¿Qué haremos ahora?  
\- Tú, no sé. Yo tengo cosas que hacer… muchas cosas.- respondió ella, poniéndose seria.- Aprovecha y descansa. Vete a algún lugar. Desaparece.  
\- Puede que lo haga.- murmuré, dejándome llevar por el sueño otra vez.

Cuando me desperté otra vez estaba sola pero ésta vez de verdad. Ya me lo esperaba, SHIELD había salido a la luz y todo se había vuelto demasiado complicado.

Me dieron el alta una semana después, así que me dirigí al banco donde tenía una caja secreta bajo otro nombre, el dueño del banco me conocía desde hace bastante tiempo así que no dudó en llevarme directo allí, retiré la caja y me fui a un motel.

En la caja tenía lo necesario para comenzar una nueva vida: cambio de identidad, pasaporte, dinero… Suspiré pesadamente viendo todo eso en la cama, ¿empezar otra vez? Ya había muerto y renacido una vez pero tenía una motivación, ahora no tenía nada. Sabía que podría intentar hablar con Steve, Sam o Tony pero no quería parecer pesada, cada uno tenía sus problemas.

Finalmente decidí quedarme en Nueva York, buscar un nuevo piso y ser una persona normal.


	6. Un encuentro inesperado

Al día siguiente acabé en el Smithsonian, viendo la exposición perenne que tenían allí sobre Steve y su vida. Vi lo que tenían de los Comandos Aulladores, estaban sus uniformes y una foto de cada uno de ellos detrás aparte de un monumento al "camarada caído".

James Buchanan "Bucky" Barnes

Nacido en 1917, Barnes era el mayor de cuatro hermanos. Un atleta excelente y mejor estudiante, Barnes se alisto en la Marina poco despues del ataque a Pearl Harbor. Después de un duro entrenamiento en el Campamento McCoy, Wisconsin, Barnes y el resto del 107 de Infantería embarcaron para el frente Italiano. Capturado por las tropas de Hydra ese otoño, Barnes soportó largos periodos de aislamiento, deprivación y tortura. Pero su voluntad era fuerte. En un irónico cambio del destino, su campo de prisioneros fue liberado por su amigo de la infancia, Steve Rogers, ahora Capitán América.

Juntos de nuevo, Barnes y Rogers lideraron la nueva unidad del Capitán América: los Comandos Aulladores. La puntería de Barnes fue de un valor incalculable mientras Rogers y el equipo destruyeron bases de Hydra y desbarataron los movimientos de tropas Nazis por Europa.

Bucky Barnes

1917 – 1944"

Me conmoví ligeramente al pensar lo terrible que debió ser, tanto para él como para Steve, lo que pasó en aquel accidente de tren. Uno acabó siendo una marioneta asesina mientras el otro pensó que su mejor amigo había muerto por su culpa.

Me dediqué a admirar las facciones de aquel hombre durante un minuto. ¡Era tan guapo! Acto seguido me grité mentalmente que era una gilipollas porque me estaba colando por él.

Me giré rápidamente para salir de allí, rozando sin querer a alguien que tenía justo detrás de mí. En ese momento, sentí una descarga eléctrica recorrerme y levanté la mirada para encontrármelo ahí, en carne y hueso (y metal). ¡La foto que tenían de él no le hacía ninguna justicia! ¡Joder!

Ambos nos miramos mutuamente sin saber qué hacer, casi sin respirar e igual de confusos. Él llevaba una gorra y una chaqueta de cuello alto, ropa para pasar desapercibido ante la gente. Me habría pasado inadvertido si no hubiera sido por ese roce y esa sensación electrizante que me recorría si nos tocábamos.  
\- Hola.- dijo en voz baja.

El corazón me dio un terrible brinco al escuchar su voz, nunca lo había oído hablar antes y, ese simple "hola" con su voz grave y sexy hizo que mis rodillas flaqueasen. ¡Débil, débil, débil! Reaccioné, parpadeando repetidas veces e inspiré hondo por la nariz.  
\- Porque Steve nos contó que lo salvaste.- dije, sorprendiéndome de que mi voz saliese tan firme.- Ese es el único motivo.

Me dispuse a irme pero él extendió su brazo antes de pasar a su lado y me impidió el paso. Aspiré aire de golpe por la sorpresa e inhalé su olor varonil, tuve unas ganas locas de acercarme más a él para poder disfrutarlo plenamente. ¡Ay, madre mía, estoy perdiendo la cabeza!  
\- Gracias.- murmuró.

Sabía que me estaba mirando fijamente pero yo no tenía la fuerza de voluntad para resistirme a su preciosa mirada, así que solamente asentí, mirando un punto fijo enfrente de mí y me fui de allí antes de cometer ninguna locura, como intentar besarlo o similar.

 *** Bucky POV** : Había salvado a la persona que debía matar. Lo había sacado del agua, ¿por qué? ¿Qué eran esas imágenes que me asaltaban? ¿Recuerdos? Me llevé las manos a la cabeza, desquiciado. No había cumplido mi misión y ahora estaba más confundido que nunca.  
\- Lo conozco, estoy seguro.- dije en voz alta para mí mismo.

Caminé por el borde del lago hasta llegar a la ciudad, en un contenedor de basura había un abrigo enorme que me valdría para no llamar la atención. Si Alexander Pierce no había contactado conmigo todavía eso significaba que estaba muerto y, si él estaba muerto, ¿qué pasaba conmigo? ¿Era libre? ¿Acaso antes estaba recluido?

Demasiadas preguntas, me estaba volviendo loco no saber las respuestas. Sin un objetivo en mente nada tenía sentido.

Por protocolo de Hydra tenía una mochila con material para sobrevivir hasta que me encontrasen. No quería que me encontrasen pero necesitaba medios para esconderme y recuperarme, así que fui a recoger la mochila. Siempre vigilando por encima del hombro algún ataque pero nada ocurrió.

Entré en un edificio de la zona más pobre, ocupando un apartamento pequeño, sucio y vacío. Era suficiente para mí, necesitaba aclarar las ideas y recuperarme.

A la semana siguiente vi una foto de mi objetivo en los periódicos: el Capitán América. Suspiré pesadamente y leí la noticia, en ella mencionaban que él ya había salido del Hospital después del atentado y que se encontraba bien, también ponían que su exposición en el Museo Smithsonian era permanente.

Había esperado contacto por parte de Hydra pero nada, silencio. Se me ocurrió que podía visitar esa exposición, sentí que eso podría ayudarme.

Había fotos de él por todas partes, pantallas de video y demás. La gente que estaba allí parecía adorarle, él era un héroe para ellos. Fruncí el ceño confuso, ¿entonces yo era el malo?

Iba paseando distraídamente por entre las exposiciones cuando, de repente, me vi a mí mismo. Me acerqué sorprendido e intrigado: "James Buchanan Barnes" ese era mi nombre, "Bucky" era el apodo que él me había dado. Estaba frente un monumento a mi memoria: ahí ponía que Steve Rogers (el Capitán América) y yo fuimos amigos de toda la vida, que luchamos juntos en una guerra hace 70 años.  
¿Era eso posible? ¿Por eso lo conocía y no quería hacerle daño aunque fuese mi misión?

Tan concentrado estaba en mis cavilaciones que no la vi a ella hasta que la tuve al lado, fue su pelo rojizo lo que me llamó la atención. Estábamos a un escaso metro de distancia y, no sé por qué, comencé a ponerme nervioso.

Había intentado matar a esa mujer dos o tres veces y no lo había conseguido, también recordaba la tortura a la que la sometió Rumlow delante de mí y lo que él me había dicho que le iba a hacer…

Negué con la cabeza para devolverme al presente, era mejor que me fuese de allí antes de que ella me reconociese. Sin apenas tiempo a reaccionar, ella se giró hacia mí y me rozó al pasar a mi lado. ¡Oh, vaya! Ahí estaba otra vez esa corriente eléctrica, como la primera vez que la toqué.

Ella levantó la cabeza de golpe para mirarme y me quedé petrificado, las otras veces no me había fijado en lo bonita que era, aún tenía algunas heridas curándose pero seguía siendo preciosa: suave piel blanca con pequitas sobre la nariz, grandes ojos color miel enmarcados por ese bonito pelo rojo, labios carnosos y rosados que invitaban a besarlos… ¿pero qué estás pensando? ¿Quieres dejar de mirarla embobado? ¡Di algo!  
\- Hola.- dije tras carraspear. ¿Hola? ¿En serio?

Sus pupilas se dilataron ligeramente antes de que ella parpadease rápidamente un par de veces y me mirase a los ojos.  
\- Porque Steve nos contó que lo salvaste.- dijo muy seria.- Ese es el único motivo.

Entendía a la perfección a lo que ella se refería aunque no sabía que podía responderle a eso. Entonces ella se dispuso a irse pasando por mi lado, estiré automáticamente mi brazo para pararle el paso y ella se sorprendió, respirando aceleradamente.  
\- Gracias.- susurré observándola sin omitir ningún detalle de su hermosa cara.

Pude darme cuenta de que le incomodaba mi presencia, sus mejillas se sonrojaron ligeramente y ella asintió antes de evitar mi brazo e irse. Un segundo después de que se marchase me llegó su aroma y un brutal sentimiento me asaltó por primera vez en décadas: el deseo. Fue tan intenso que apreté los dientes con fuerza, respirando profundamente e intentando despejarme, supe que iba a tener un gran problema por su culpa.

Tenía que alejarme de aquí, de ella, de todos, tenía que aislarme y pasar lo más inadvertido posible.


End file.
